Passions Ignite
by cyfan1978
Summary: Finn says something that he shouldn't and well things get out of hand.  This is slash so be warned my pretties rated M for a reason :


**Title:** Passions Ignite

**Rating:** Rated R

**Characters/Parings:** Finn/Kurt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or any part of Glee just borrowing them for a little fun and I promise to return them when I'm finished :)

**A/N:** ok not sure how good this is it just sort of came to me. I hope you like it, and please review cause I love to hear what you think :)

**Passions Ignite**

Finn was sitting on the couch trying to watch the movie but all he could think about was the boy curled up at the other end. He tried to push the thoughts of his head but the harder he tried the more of them he had. He had never had sexual thoughts about Kurt before and he didn't know why he was having them now but all he knew was he wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and kiss him.

"Finn, why are you looking at me like that?

"Damn, you're hot." Oh no! Did he just say that out loud? He quickly looked away from Kurt and stared back at the tv.

Kurt was sure his jaw had it the floor at what he just heard. He couldn't believe it. Surely Finn was joking.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, let's just watch the movie ok."

"No not ok. You can't just say something like that and then pretend you didn't say it. What did you mean by that?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably. He had never meant to say that out loud. Sometimes he opened his mouth without thinking and often more times than not it landed him in hot water. "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry." He said not looking at him.

"Sorry for what? Did you say it as a joke to see what my reaction would be? I mean after all we all know about the crush I had on you. Well let me tell you something Finn you are not funny, in fact you are mean and I never thought you would treat me like that. I get enough crap from others I really don' need it from my own family. I thought once my dad and your mom got married things would be ok. I mean I thought we had gotten past it all. Guess I was wrong." Kurt had to leave before he started to cry. He could feel the tears and it was taking everything he had to hold them back. He knew he had to get out of there and fast. As he stood to leave Finn grabbed his arm.

"Wait, don't go. It's not like that. Please sit back down so we can talk."

Kurt didn't want to listen to anything he had to say but he took one look into those puppy dog eyes and he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He sat back down but instead of looking at Finn he stared at the carpet.

"Kurt please, look at me because what I have to say isn't going to be easy." He reached over and lifted his face so that He was looking Kurt in the eye. "I have done some stupid things and things that I'm not proud of, but one thing I would never do is hurt you. I don't know what's going on with me lately, but all I've been thinking about is you, and not in the way I should be." He stopped, hoping that Kurt understood what he meant.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Finn, at least not on purpose. What do you mean you've been thinking of me?" Kurt dared not get his hopes up. The truth of the matter was he had never gotten over Finn. He loved him just as much today as he did when he first met him but he knew that those feelings would never be returned so he buried them and tried to move on.

"I don't know when it happened or even how but all I want to do is be with you. I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms. I want to touch every inch of you. I want you." There he'd said it.

"Then do it."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me, kiss me, touch me, do whatever you want to me." Kurt said with a smile that went from his prefect lips all the way to his beautiful baby blues.

Finn just smiled at him as he pulled him into his arms. "You are so hot, you drive me crazy." But before Kurt could reply Finn pressed their lips together. He slid his tongue lightly over Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entry. He moaned and opened up to him. Their tongues dancing around, each of them exploring each other, finally they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Wow that was amazing." Kurt said, still trying to catch his breath.

"It sure was. Let's say we go to our room." Finn said as he reached down and picked him up.

"I can walk on my own Finn." Kurt said laughing as he wrapped his arms around the other boys neck.

"I know you can but this is something I've been wanting to do." He said as he carried him down the stairs and placed him on his bed.

He stood at the side of the bed for just a moment at he looked down at Kurt lying there. God he was beautiful. Finn made quick work of his shirt and pants and just stood there for a moment, letting Kurt look at him.

Everything was happening so fast but Kurt didn't mine. He couldn't believe that Finn was standing in front of him naked. He started by looking at his handsome face and then slowly moved his eyes downward, taking in his well muscled chest, his flat stomach, and his very large cock. It excited him to know end knowing that he had done that to him.

"Like what you see?" Finn asked grinning.

"Yes very much."

"Good, but I hardly think it's fair that you are still dressed and I'm not. Here let me fix that." He walked over to the bed, sat down next to Kurt and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It took everything he had not to just rip it from Kurt's body but he knew how much the boy cared about his clothes so he took extra care not to ruin it. Once the shirt was open Finn ran his hands over his abs and stomach. Finn couldn't resist as he moved his hands down Kurt's body he brushed his thumb across his nipples, feeling them go hard immediately. He tugged on Kurt's jeans and with a few tugs he managed to get him out of his jeans and underwear in one shot.

"Wow." Was all he could say as he looked down at the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Kurt giggled. "I guess you like what you see too."

Instead of telling him Finn decided to show him. He laid on the bed beside him and gathered him up into his arms. He kissed him on the neck stopping to do a little suckling, not too hard he didn't want to leave a mark, then he moved down to his chest. He kissed and suckled one nipple while rolling the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

Kurt inhaled sharply. Everywhere that Finn touched left a trail of little fires and Kurt couldn't even think straight.

As Finn continued lower he looked up at Kurt and with a wicked grin and without a word reached down and grabbed Kurt's cock in his hand.

"Fuck… what… the…" But that was all Kurt could say. When Finn touched him he lost all ability to think straight.

Finn was having way too much fun but he also knew that if he didn't slow things down just a little this wasn't going to last long.

"Kurt baby, is there anything that you would like to do to me?" Finn asked as he let go of him and started kissing his way back up to his lips.

"Oh yeah." When he could finally start to think just a little he pushed Finn down on his back and gave him the same treatment. He kissed him long and hard, and then he moved to his neck, and stomach, his hands and lips touching everywhere as he slid his body down Finns. When he reached his goal he hollowed out his cheeks and in one swift movement went down on him.

"Fuck." Finn couldn't say anymore, his brain lost all ability to form thoughts.

Kurt loved this control he found that he had over him so he continued to suck and lick every inch of him. When he started hum against Finn's cock Finn just about jumped off the bed.

"Baby you've got to stop or this is going to be over."

With a grin Kurt gave one last suck and with a pop he let Finn go. Kurt was about to move when Finn said "Babe I want you to fuck me."

Kurt froze. He had dreamed of this day so many times, and it was always the same, Finn was on top.

"Kurt are you ok?" Is something wrong?"

"No not at all, I just never thought that you would… are you sure?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I'm sure. I want to feel you inside of me, I want to feel you fill me, I need you." And to prove just how much reached over to the nightstand grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his hands, he then rubbed his hands together to warm the cold gel up, then he reached for Kurt and started to work his cock.

Kurt reached for the lube and started to put some around Finn's hole. He placed the tip of his cock at the opening and ever so slowly he started to push his way in. He felt Finn tight and he stopped.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"No babe, keep going, it's just a little discomfort, but it feels amazing." Kurt looked down and smiled. He's body filled with the pleasure of knowing it was him who was making Finn feel this way.

He started thrusting in and out and every now and then he would hit Finn's prostate, he knew when he hit it because Finn just about screamed each time. Finn was so warm and tight around him that with each move Kurt didn't know how much more he could take.

"Finn I can't… I'm coming."

"Me too." And with one last thrust both went spinning over the edge.

After a few minutes when Kurt thought he could actually move, he rolled off of Finn and laid down beside him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Finn said as he gathered Kurt in his arms and closed his eyes.

Finn woke with a start. Wow that was some dream he had. Thank goodness it was just that a dream. He turned over and saw Kurt sleeping next to him. It was just a dream, wasn't it?


End file.
